Nothing Binds Me Here Anymore
by EveAndVaria
Summary: Loren is different, she was born with violet eyes and white, almost glowing hair and when her teacher and best friend Grace Augustine tells her shes leaving Loren to go to Pandora, Loren is mad until Grace tells her to finish school and join her there. After the death of her parents Loren heads to Pandora, will she learn to love her imperfections or will someone show her how to?
1. Chapter 1

My whole life I have felt out-of-place on earth. My parents loved me of course but it seemed like they were too busy with trying to save the slab of concrete we call earth.

My mother and my father were scientists, botanists to be exact. They studied plants for a living really exciting stuff, and that's not even the best part. I was born with Violet eyes and Pale almost glowing white hair.

Everywhere I would go all throughout my childhood and even now almost 18 I still get looks of disgust. Now add in the fact that I'm a lesbian and I could probably be put in a museum. That's why I asked my parents if I could be Home-schooled.

If it wasn't for our family friend and my teacher, Grace Augustine I never would have made it through. Grace taught me all I need to know. She was obsessed with the Na'vi so everyday when she would come over to teach me she would teach me all about the Na'vi, their language, their way of life, everything she possibly could.

By the time I was ten I could speak full Na'vi and I excelled in all my classes. I immediately started working at a grade 12 level.

When I had turned eleven grace told me they had started a new program called the avatar program. It was where humans could travel to Pandora and become an avatar through these remotely controlled bodies. They would take your DNA and some of the natives and create an avatar.

I was amazed until Grace told me she was leaving to go to Pandora. I was of course happy for her but she was my only true family. I had started calling her _Sa'nok_ (mother) because of how I only saw my parents once a month. I was struggling to hold in my tears while she told me it would take 6 years to get there. I was yelling at her telling her I would be 17 by then and that's when she said ''I want you to come to Pandora when you turn 18.''

I was shocked. I hadn't even thought about going but then I realized that I had no purpose here on this broken rock called earth. My parents knew rarely anything of me except my name, _lor'syulang_. My real name is Loren but I was given a second name by Grace. It meant _beautiful flower. _

I answered with ''I guess I will she your old ass in Pandora?''

She gasped and said ''We do not swear 'eveng!'' for a second I thought she was serious but then I saw the twinkle in her eyes and she started chasing me around the house.

Next thing I knew I was saying good-bye to the only real mother I have ever known. It felt like everything I had been being taken away from me and all I had been Pandora.

I started working harder if that was even possible, I trained hard-core to be a Xenobotanist and a Xenolinguist just like Grace. Everything was going good until a week before my eighteenth birthday when I got a call. I had answered the phone with an annoyed ''hello.'' since I had just been asleep.

''Hello is this Loren Mitchell?'' a deep voice replied

''Yes how can I help you?'' I asked

I heard a sigh on the other end of the line,''Its your parents, John and Michelle were mugged and during the mugging they were killed.''

(Loren POV)

That's I how I got here. I was standing with two other men, we were just watching the bodies of my parents turn into ash inside the machine.

I finally asked, ''What do want me to do?''

One man stepped forward and said, ''Dr. Augustine has arranged it that you come to Pandora on the next flight out a week from now, you will put in the avatar program. Now all we need to know is if you want to go or not?''

I stood up tall and started walking out but not before I said, ''I will see you in a week boys.'' Once I got outside of the building I couldn't stop the tears. I had no one left anymore, no one but Grace and now there was nothing binding me here, nothing stopping me from leaving. This was no longer my home.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:

Hey everyone please excuse my english, it is not my first language so sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. I would just like to say that this is a romantic story involving two women. If you don't like that, don't read it.

**Bold- speaking in Na'vi**

_Italics- Thinking/flashbacks_

**AVATAR BELONGS TO JAMES CAMERON not to me :(**

(Loren POV)

I awoke in the dark, cramped machine. The door to the machine opened and I immediately had to shut my eyes because of the brightness. As my eyes adjusted and I noticed a man dressed in what looked like a doctors outfit come to check some of my wires and tubes.

''Are we there yet?'' I asked

''yep we're here sunshine.'' he answered.

I was in a plane flying to hell's gates and as we exited the door I heard some of the army dogs outside whisper something about meals on wheels. I shrugged and made my way inside.

Once I was inside I saw everyone gathered in what looked like the cafeteria. I took a seat in the back and zoned out on most of what Quaritch said, it was mostly for the marines and gunners they were referring to. I knew that I probably should have been listening because I was just as much of a fighter as anyone else here. I remember when I was 15...

_''Loren get your ass down here and meet Trudy'' Grace yelled at me from the bottom of my tree house._

_I quickly climbed down the tree and there was Grace standing next to a slighty tan girl with her brown hair in pony tail. She was very beautiful and the way she wasn't wearing any makeup made her even more beautiful to me. I just stood there with my mouth slightly open and stared. I heard her chuckle and saw her smirk at me._

_Grace coughed ''anyway Trudy is 16 and is here to teach you how to fight.''_

_I scoffed,''Teaching me the scientist, freak, faggot how to fight yeah good luck with that'' I said rolling my eyes._

_That's when Trudy walked up to me and said, ''I don't see anything wrong with you actually by the looks of it your quite strong. All I see is a beautiful girl who needs to learn how to kick some ass and listen this is blunt but I guess that's just how I am but you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen._

_I remember practicing everyday after home-school with guns, knives and martial arts everything, so that if anyone tried something I would be ok. Grace explained to me that the reason she did this was because the world is a terrible place and people look at something beautiful and exotic and try to destroy it. She told me she doesn't want that to happen to her only child._

_Trudy and I got closer and closer everyday. _

_''Hey lor... I was uh wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?'' Trudy asked_

_I smiled ''Seriously! I thought you didn't like me like that I thought that I wasn't good enough and when I heard tha-''_

_Next thing I knew she crashed her lips against mine and they instantly molded together and next thing I knew there was her tongue lightly trailing my lip. I let her tongue inside and immediately our tongues started dueling. It was amazing all I could think of was her soft lips and the taste of vanilla in her mouth. Next thing I knew I was top of her and we weren't even breaking to breathe. I could smell her arousal and mine mixing together. Her hands were all over my ass and I was lightly scraping my nails on her abs._

_''Hey girls you ready for din-'' grace busted in my room. We immediately broke apart our faces red and our chests heaving trying to catch our breaths._

_''ok umm I guess I will come back later and dinners on the table'' grace said before closing the door_

_I chuckled and fell back on my bed closing my eyes. Next thing I knew Trudy was straddling my waist and lightly rubbing my abs. I moaned and grabbed her hair pulling us into a passion filled kiss._

_''GUYS CAN YOU STOP BEING HORN DOGS AND GET DOWN HERE!'' we heard grace yell._

_Me and Trudy dated until a month before my eighteenth birthday when she told me she was joining the airforce. I was crushed when she told me that she was taking her father's place. With tears rushing down my face I asked her ''why? I understand you want to avenge your father but we have something so special here!'' She grabbed my face and lightly kissed me lips even though it wasn't full of tongue it was the most passion filled kiss we had ever shared. She leaned her forehead on mine and said ''I love you Loren I really do but this is my journey, my story. Please go find where you belong and it might sound harsh but I want you to learn to love your self and forget what everyone says. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and your my best friend but I don't think I'm the one for you.''_

_I sobbed and hugged her ''I love you Trudy Chacon but I don't know if I can forgive you for this, everyone has left me.'' I whispered._

_She nodded and said goodbye before she left out the door._

Once I snapped out of my flash back I realized that everyone was leaving so I quickly got up and made my way to the lab. On my way there a guy walks up to me and shakes my hand. ''Hi, I'm Norm Spellman, aren't you Loren Mitchell?'' He asked

I took a moment to look at him he was lanky, tall and looked like the typical computer nerd but he seemed nice enough.

''Yeah nice to meet you'' I said confidently. ''So can you point me to the lab?'' I asked him

''Actually I will do you one better, I will take you there. I am in the AVATAR program too. Hey I hope I'm not intruding but how is it possible that your eyes are violet and your hair is white?'' he asked with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

I rolled my eyes, ''I was just born like this and it's not really something that I like to talk about so if you don't mind please don't think about it too much.'' I asked as nicely as I could.

''your so beautiful...'' I heard him whisper and when he saw me looking at him he blushed and realized he had been caught red handed.

When we got to the lab I stopped, ''hey is there a back way into the lab?'' I asked him

He looked at me skeptically but then nodded, ''yeah just through there, I will meet you inside in a few minutes.''

''Sure, bye'' I muttered. I walked through the door and right as I got inside I heard someone yell.

''Where is my god damn cigarettes, guys whats wrong with this picture!?''

I rolled my eyes and came up behind Grace and grabbed her waist. I pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear ''hey there sexy woman, whats a pretty girl like you doing in a hostile environment like this.''

She ripped out of my grasp and turned around at first she was scowling but next I knew I had an arm full of a Grace.

**''I see you.'' **We said at almost the same time.

**''My lor'syulang I didn't know you were here yet! I thought they had you out on the next flight 5 months from now.''** She said in Na'vi

**''I yelled a bit and got them to get an earlier flight for me.'' **I replied

**''Well let me look at you. You have grown so much and look at the six-pack you have under there!'' **She said patting my stomach.

''I have missed you so much Sa'nok!''

''Come let us catch up!'' she said walking out of the lab.

Author note:

Thanks for reading this chapter I am really excited about the next one because she finally gets to meet Jake and a surprise person! I am thinking of making her and jake have like a brother/sisterly relationship :D

Don't forget to Review/follow and favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long update but stuff has been keeping me busy and such so here's the next chapter **

**Bold- speaking Na'vi**

_Italics-thinking/flashbacks_

_**Also tsu'tey is from the plains clan and is most likely going to be a bad guy.**_

**Avatar doesn't belong to me it belongs to James Cameron. The only thing that belongs to me is my OC and this is a romantic story between two woman if that's not your style please don't read**

(Neytiri POV)

I quickly scanned the perimeter. I was hunting for tonight's feast and the **Yerik** (Hexapede) that I was hunting had somehow gotten away from my arrow. I was having a terrible day and my confusion was only growing.

_I woke up in my hammock the sun was shining brightly and I thanked Eywa for I was not looking forward to go hunting in cold weather. I quickly got up and made my way down home tree to greet Sa'nok. She always gets angry if I don't greet her before I go out. Today felt different as I walked among the people. It was a year today since I had officially become one of the people. As I looked around I started to notice the other female Na'vi breasts, like their size, shape and how they bounced. I quickly averted my gaze, stunned by the things I was thinking. Is there something wrong with me? No I thought, I must have just accidently looked in that direction. Quickly I looked at tsu'tey and tried to form some reaction from my own body by looking at his. I noticed his muscles and scowling face but I felt nothing for him. Once again I looked at a female in our tribe. She was about the same age as me and once again a throbbing in my lower area appeared. I quickly ran to my Sa'nok needing something to distract me from what I was feeling. I moved away the beads that lead to my mother meditation area and found her sitting cross legged at a small fire. _

''_**Sa'nok, I seek your guidance**__.'' I whispered but her acute hearing heard every word_

_She sighed, '__**'daughter, Eywa has told me the truth, she has told me off these feeling you have for women of the tribe and how you feel nothing for men.''**_

_A tear rolled down my face, '__**'Sa'nok I do not understand these feelings they have just appeared today but I cannot get over them. When I look at tsu'tey I see a beast that wants me for lust and as a trophy not as his love. But when I look at a woman I see gentleness, care and love. You must help me I cannot be with tsu'tey I cannot live with someone such as he.''**_

_She gently took my face in her hands, __**''We must all do things that we wish we did not have to do but you must marry tsu'tey he is your betrothed and he is from the plains clan. We need him to unite our clans, his clan provides us with many grains that can support our rain times when the soil is too wet to be tilled. You will learn to love a man for the good of the people now go, it time for the hunt.''**_

(_End of flash back_)

Quickly I released my bow and it hit the Yerik straight in the eye. I was angry because I could not love whom I wish to. I must marry a man. One that is rude, angry and rough. I quickly took the Yerik back to home tree to be skinned. Once I got home I saw tsu'tey look at me with a primal hunger and I almost gagged. I quickly sprinted to the top of home tree, climbing the roots and making my way up branches. Once I got to the top I called Seze. She appeared next to me and I fed her a fish that I had brought with me. I connected our bonds and immediately I could feel Tsahaylu. It was like an electric shock had gone through my body and it was beyond anything you could ever feel. I could hear Seze's thoughts and feel her asking me what is wrong. I let her see the memories of before. She was angry about how I could not love who I wanted to, I quickly calmed her down and told her to fly. We flew around for hours before returning home. I was making my way home when a strong arm grabbed me from behind.

I tried to scream but my mouth was covered by a hand. I bite down, my canines piercing flesh. I heard a yelp but the hand didn't even move. Next thing I knew I was pushed against a branch of home tree. My eyes were finally un-covered and who I saw astounded me.

''**Hello, Neytiri I see you like it rough. I can't wait to one day break you in and show you what it's like to be with a real man.''** Tsu'tey said his breath hot on my face.

I spat at him, **''A real man where? I only see a little girl that comes after me in the darkness.''**

He lifted a hand up to hit me but then I heard my father voice calling my name. Tsu'tey stared at me his ears folded down ''** you will pay for that remark and when we are bonded there is no way out. I will break you in and you will beg for mercy.''** He released me and he was gone.

I quickly ran to my hammock ignoring my father's calls. I jumped into my hammock and let the tears fall, what can I do? Is there no way out this?

(Loren POV)

I was talking with grace when Norm walked in.

Norm quickly coughed and said, ''Excuse me for interrupting but sully is here.''

I looked over at grace and she simply shrugged and we made our way down to the lab. I followed Grace and Norm to where the avatars were stationed. I had totally forgotten all about my avatar. Now that I remember, excitement and nervousness was all I could feel. What if my avatar was as ugly as me or what about if it doesn't work right because of my DNA? When we walked in I noticed a man in a wheel chair I didn't know what his face looked like because he had his back turned to me and was looking at his avatar. I walked up to the tank and said, ''Wow your avatar is handsome, I am Loren Mitc-.'' But my voice died down in my throat when I looked at him.

''Lori?'' He whispered

'Jakey?'' I said and I quickly grabbed his face and touched foreheads with him. ''I thought you were dead, they told me you had died and, and, an-'' tears were pouring down my face by now.

He quickly sat me down on his lap, ''I told you I would never leave you, and that I would always find you.''

I hiccupped and he laughed, ''everyone is looking, you should probably explain to them what is going on.''

I just dug head deeper in his neck, ''No you do it.'' I whispered

He chuckled again, ''so, um I am Jake Sully and I am Loren's brother.''

I heard Grace gasp, ''Jake, I thought you were dead. They told Loren and me that you were killed.'' Grace said tears running down her face.

I quickly got up and went over to Grace, hugging her. ''Jake where's Tommy? Why is he not with you?''

A tear trickled down his face, ''He's dead.'' He whispered

I broke down fully, and clutched to grace like she was my anchor ''Grace did you know about this?'' I asked she nodded and I let go of her running to my cabin. I ran into my small room climbed under the covers and remembered when I found out that I had brothers…

_I was 6 at the time when Grace had come over to my house and as we were playing dolls, I had told her that I wished I had some brothers to play with because Stacy a girl from school had two older brothers that protected her._

''_Grace, why don't I have any brothers or sisters?'' I asked_

_She sighed, ''Loren I think it's time you knew, She pulled out a picture of two boys about my three standing with my dad and mom. These are your older brother, that's Tommy and that's Jake. They live in foster care.'' She whispered_

''_Why aren't they here with us gracey?'' I asked happy that I had brothers but sad that they weren't here._

_She sighed, ''Your mom and dad wanted to have you, tommy and Jake but the law says you can only have one kid per family and since Tommy and Jake were twins they couldn't be separated. Your mother and father gave them to foster care then had you because at least tommy and Jake would have each other.''_

_I was sad but quickly I asked, ''Can I see them, please, please grace please!''_

_She smiled, ''Fine but you cannot tell your parents. I wasn't supposed to tell you yet but I couldn't let you suffer never getting to know them.''_

_I smiled, '' can I meet them tomorrow?''_

_Grace laughed at my eagerness, ''sure kid, sure.''_

_The next day we made our way to the foster care facility. The foster house was old, rusty and big but all I could think about was meeting my brothers. Once we made it to their room we went inside and there was two 9 year old twins playing with trucks. They looked up and immediately ran over and engulfed me in a hug._

_Grace smiled, ''I told them you were coming, she pointed to the one wearing a plaid shirt and shorts and said that's tommy and then pointed to the one with jeans and a black t-shirt on and said that's Jake.''_

_Ever since that moment I hung out with them every second day after school all three of us bonded and become closer than life. Jake was like the strong protective big brother and Tommy was my teacher and jokester. I loved them both very dearly and it was like I was finally normal._

_One day I was playing in the playground with tommy and Jake when this big ugly teenager came over and grabbed me by the hair and slapped me and said, ''My parents say you're a freak and you should be burned for the way you look, you are a disgusting bitch and I hope you kill yourself!'' Jake was on him faster than a cheetah he tackled him to the ground even though the boy was at least twice his size and he punched him so man y times the boy's face was bleeding everywhere. Tommy was checking my cheek where I had been slapped. I was crying not because of my cheek because of what he had said to me. Was I really that ugly?_

_Grace ran over and pulled Jake off the boy and called the ambulance. The cops and the ambulance came and Tommy told them what had happened. Jake wouldn't face any charges but that was his last warning and if he got in trouble again he would have to get a criminal record._

_Jake and tommy both looked at me and said at the same time, ''Don't listen to him Lori, your beautiful and no one can take that away from you.''_

_I smiled but I didn't believe them._

_When I was 15 and after Grace left, I got a call that had said that Jake and tommy were killed and that their bodies were never found. I was crushed, I cried for days and days on end they were my only family left. My parents barely came to visit and grace was on Pandora what do I do now?_

_(End of Flashback)_

I final fell asleep but not before I heard the gentle sound of Jake's voice ''don't worry Lori I'm here now, and I won't leave again.''

AUTHORS NOTE:

Wow a lot in one chapter today.

Well I hope you guys liked it. I changed the original Idea a bit but I like the way it turned out thanks to everyone who is following and favouring this story. Please don't for to R&R.

Leave any suggestions on how things should play out


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry for the long update guys. I had a lot of stuff going on but anyway enjoy the chapter! **

**Also all mistakes are my own and AVATAR belongs to James Cameron. **

**This story contains the love between two females if you don't like it don't read it.**

**This story is little AU**

**Bold-Na'vi **_Italics-Flashbacks _

**(Loren POV)**

When I awoke the soft sound of breathing could be heard in the bunk next to mine. I rolled over and saw a wheel chair sitting next to the bunk and a form under the covers of the bunk. Jake? Then it all came back to me, reuniting with Jake and coming to Pandora. T-t-tommy's death I stuttered in my mind. I was so confused yet excited that I had finally found my brother. How did he survive, what happened to his legs and how did tommy die was just a few things that I had to ask him about. I got up careful not to disturb my slumbering brother. I grabbed some skinny jeans, thick black boots and a white tank top. I quickly slipped them on and headed to the bathroom to check my hair. When I looked in the mirror I already felt that usually feeling of disgust I always felt whenever I looked at myself. I sighed I don't even know why I'm alive like really I have nothing to live for. Others kept telling me how beautiful I was but all the people who hated diversity made me feel like a thorn in a rose bush. I remember how in school I would always get beat down for being different. I was barely in middle school…

_A young pre-teen Loren made her way down the hall of the large private school…_

''_How was your day today Loren?'' My assistant asked me_

''_Fine I guess.'' I answered nonchalantly. I was angry that my parents hired an assistant to walk with me down the halls and escort me to class. Of course the bullying was bad and I came home with bruises everywhere but it was better than being called names for having a protector. I had asked my parents to let me go back to school when I turned 13 because I was getting tired of the isolation. The minute I got to school it was open season. There was this one girl that would always take me to the bathroom and beat me till the blood was everywhere. Of course I never told the teachers who did it because I was afraid of her. The high-pitched sound of my assistant's voice broke me out of my dreaming._

_''I am just going to go to the bathroom wait right here and I will be back.'' Then she walked of in search of the nearest bathroom_

_I don't need her to protect me I thought rolling my eyes. So I started making my way down the hall and when I turned the corner I came face to face with Callie Roller. She wasn't a big girl but she was tall and she was scary. I tried to back up but something hit my back and there was one of her Hench girls flanking me._

_''Well, well , well seems little Loren forgot to pack her protection this morning.'' said callie her voice like nails on a chalk board_

_''G-get away from me callie you can't bully me anymore!'' I said in my strongest voice possible even though you could clearly hear the fear in my voice._

_She laughed, her laugh sending shivers down my spine ''Seems like our little albino has gained some confidence and we are going to have to knock her down a peg'' she growled out_

_I gasped! No I wasn't going to let her hurt me again, not this time! Suddenly an electric purple light appeared around me and it just felt right. All of my fear vanished and clarity filled me. While I was adjusting to this glow, I didn't notice Callie and her troops come closer until a fist hit me right in the jaw. A clear crack could be heard as a landed back. The pain filled my vision as it blurred but their fists didn't stop at all. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth. Eventually the hand was taken off and the punches and kicks diminished to every few minutes. The glow had diminished to a faint spark half way through._

''_Stop please stop.'' I begged my voice strained from the pain. Suddenly when I was about to give in the electric purple light surrounded me again and I felt unbelievable strength. I got up and I stormed up to callie so fast that even to me it was a blur. I felt all this rage enter me it more than I have ever felt. I grabbed callie by the neck and I punched and kicked her as much as I could. My fists were bruised and the blood was everywhere. I didn't know if it was her blood or mine but I didn't care. Her gang came after me but it was all a blur of blood and rage. I took them all down like it was a wolf against a lamb. My limbs went numb and I fell to my knees finally realizing what I did. I felt arms wrap around me and I turned around to see it was my assistant. The rage was gone and all that was left was the pain, sorrow and bruises._

_(End of flashback)_

I washed my face. That was the first and last time that I had felt that rage. I was so ashamed of what I had done to those girls but at the same time it felt right. Not hurting the girls but feeling that power. It felt like it was apart of me to be something more. I sighed what am I talking about, I'm just an abomination. I looked into the mirror and looked at my hair. I had to admit one thing, my hair was very lovely. It almost glowed, it was thick and luscious. I quickly curled it and added several small braids into the hair. I checked the time, it was ten minutes before I had to get down to the lab with Jake. Guess I wasted all my breakfast time day dreaming I thought sourly.

''Shit.'' I mumbled

I quickly ran into our room and woke up Jake.

''Hey Jake get up we need to be at the lab in ten!'' I said as I shook him awake

''Ok, mom'' he said as he turned around and moved his chair closer

''Do you want help?'' I asked

''NO! He sighed, what I mean is that I want to do it alone.'' he said

I nodded. We made our way down to the lab and I realized this would actually be the first time I would see my avatar. I made my way towards the window and saw my avatar lying in a bed next to Jake and norms'. She was utterly beautiful. She had long White glowing hair and I couldn't see her eyes but I hoped that they were purple like mine too. Her facial features were a lot like mine but much more feline. She was gorgeous I couldn't believe my eyes! Something caught my eye above her left breast. I could see it through the thin hospital gown that my AVATAR had on. It looked like a small butterfly but I couldn't be sure. I saw Grace make her way next to me.

''Amazing isn't it, she looks so much like you it's extraordinary. One thing that boggles my mind is that she has a small butterfly tattooed over her left breast. Do you have that Lor?'' She asked inquisitively

It was a butterfly! ''Sorry Sa'nok but I don't and she is magnificent but I don't understand how she ended up with a butterfly tattooed on her chest? I don't even have that!'' I whispered

Grace smiled, ''I guess you will just have to go link and find out.''

''It's time?'' I asked

''Yeah go grab your bother and show him the link beds.''

I made my way over to Jake who was talking to Norm about some stupid T.V. show.

''Jake, Norm it's time to link with our Avatars!'' I said rather loudly

''Awesome!'' They both said at the same time

While Grace and Max got our link beds ready I went over to Jake and hugged him, ''see you on the other side big bro.'' I said

''See ya there Lori.'' he said back

I got into my link bed, kept my head down and let my mind go blank. Immediately I was pushed into a tunnel of bright colors and flashes. I opened my eyes and a bright light could be seen flashing into my vision. When my eyes finally adjusted I could see two other scientists looking at me from above.

''Hey guys.'' I said

''Hey Loren, we just need to run a few tests.'' they replied

I sat up and moved my fingers around. I heard something happen behind me and I heard Jake repeat the conversation I just had with the scientists. Suddenly I saw jake move his toes and feet. He moaned being able to finally feel them. I turned around. I already knew what he was thinking and I was all down with it. I nodded to him and we started pulling our wires out.

Norm starting freaking out, ''They are going to put you down get back in the bed guys. This is bad!''

We could hear the scientists yelling to sedate us but we didn't care.

''No this is great!'' Jake yelled before me and him bolted out the door racing against each other. The minute we got out we had to adjust to the brightness. When looked around we saw others playing basketball, running, and just all out living. I smirked at Jake and we took off running. We dodged machines and avatars. I could feel the dirt meld to fit my feet, the wind urging me to run faster but Jake suddenly stopped behind me and I stopped and walked back to him. He was smelling the earth and digging his toes into the dirt. I did the same.

''Motor Controls looking good'' I heard come from behind me. I opened my eyes and I saw Grace as an avatar. She looked very good. She looked a lot younger and her hair wasn't curly it was braided.

''Grace?'' Jake asked unsure

''Well who'd expect numb nuts, here think fast!'' she said throwing us two large fruits.

I looked at Jake and he shrugged and took a bite. I copied him and suddenly a burst of flavor filled my mouth. It was like nothing I had ever tasted in my entire life. It was sweet and sour, soft, Juicy and fresh. At the sounds of us moaning grace giggled and made us follow her to get changed.

(**NEYTIRI POV)**

I awoke from my hammock my face dry and sticky from last night's tears. I jumped down onto the branch and made my way to a secluded area. When I was very little I found an area where a waterfall fell into a pond deep enough for swimming and ever since I bathed here. It was hidden by long vines and I just needed to escape for a while. I took off my clothing and entered the water. The coolness helped to get my mind off of last night. Tsu'tey had scared me and I was afraid that if I mated with him that it wouldn't be true. The way he spoke last night made me think that we wouldn't really mate and only say we would. He had this look inside of his eyes that made me want to disappear. I sighed maybe Sa'nok was right, maybe I am just overreacting. I climbed out of the water and headed to meet with father and talk about how the younger Na'vi are doing with their iknimaya.

I saw my father eating with Sa'nok and I quickly joined them.

''**I** **see you**.'' I said to my father

''**I see you**.'' he replied in his all-knowing Olo'ekytan voice.

We ate in silence but after he motioned me to join him.

**''Neytiri, after sylwanin died you became the Tsahik to take your mother's place after she has passed to Eywa. How is your training going?'' **He questioned sternly

**''Sa'nok has taught me much but there is still much to learn and observe.''** I replied as confidant as possible

He watched me very carefully,** '' I see, what do you think of tsu'tey? Is he fit to rule over the omaticaya one day?''**

I almost growled, **''Tsu'tey is a fine warrior and would do this tribe proud.''**

**'I see, now my daughter what do YOU think of tsu'tey?''** He asked carefully

I watched him carefully, **''truthfully father I do not wish to mate with tsu'tey.''**

He nodded, **''Listen to me daughter I understand you are scared to be with a man you do not really know but after you have mated he will be your connection to this world. We need the supplies and help his tribe brings. Do not let your tribe down for you own happiness Neytiri. As the future leader you will one day have to make hard choices and this is yours right now.'' **He replied in a hard no-bending voice.

I nodded and left. As soon as I got out I called for seze. My Ikran came after a few minutes and I climbed onto her back and took off with a high pitched screech. I had to get away from this place at least for a little bit. I was so broken! Why had Eywa given me such a fate? To mate with a man who would abuse and hurt me. I sighed as the wind blew through my braided hair and I finally felt free. The thought of tsu'tey and the omaticaya left me if only for a little while and for that little while I could be whoever I wanted. I finally took Seze home and gave her some fish. I sat with her for the night for I was scared tsu'tey would appear to me in my hammock at night. Seze protected me and even with our connection I could feel the bond. I finally closed my eyes after a long time of waiting for sleep to come.

A flash of white hair, the sparkle of violet eyes and a smile so beautiful flashed through my mind in parts. Suddenly a melodic sound filled my ears as I heard the laugh of a woman. I tried to follow this sound but each time I got closer it faded. I felt this strong connection to the mysterious women. It was like nothing I had ever felt it had a pull stronger than that of Seze's. The further away her voice the more my heart felt this painful tug.

My eyes snapped open, sweat clouded my vision. I still felt the painful tug on my heart but not as strong and I didn't know who this woman was but I swear to Eywa that I will find her.

**Authors NOTE:  
Thanks for reading this chapter guys!**

**Don't forget to R&R**

**Leave any suggestions and I will consider them!**


End file.
